omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor (Marvel)
|-|Thor= |-|Odinforce Thor= |-|Rune King Thor= Character Synopsis Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 2-C '''| '''2-C Verse: Marvel Comics (Journey into Mystery #83) Name: Thor Odinson Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years at the least Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Longevity; with Mjolnir Immortality (Type 1), Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation | Can use all the powers of his base form without the use of Mjolnir, and increase their potency astronomically to Odin’s level | All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, combined with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1 and 4. Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers, as he followed Odin's process of acquiring magic of the Runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir and even went further Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal. Capable of creating dents in Silver Surfer with his headbutts.Shook two stars with merely wielding Mjolnir. It was also stated that Silver Surfer was fighting seriously by Loki). Multi-Solar System Level '(His Godblast caused Galactus to flee due to harming him significally) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Held onto the powers of Odin for much longer than Odin himself in one future. Who's superior to Atlas, who holds the entire universe among his back. Doctor Strange needed the combined powers of all pantheons of Earth to fully destroy The Odinforce) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Broke free of The Shadows From Above's influence over The Nine Norse Realms and slayed them. Destroyed the weave of fate that bounded and fated the realms to be destroyed) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresence (Was able to become one with the universe and the Odinforce) Lifting Ability: Class Y+ (Lifted the Midgard Serpent who is heavy as a planet, and lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can trade blows with comparable heroes such as The Silver Surfer and Beta Ray Bill) | '''Multi-Universal '(Should be physically as strong as Odin, who's superior to Atlas, who holds the universe on his back) | 'Multi-Universal ' '''Durability: Solar System Level (Survived the explosion of a ship so gigantic it could hold a Solar System inside of it) | Multi-Universe Level '| '''Multi-Universe Level '(Tanked hits from the Shadows from above) '''Stamina: Godlike (He fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months without tiring. Spend 9 months without ever sleeping after losing Mjolnir) | Virtually Limitless Range: At least Interplanetary (multiple planetary diameters) | Universal Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor. He has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and the use of many different types of weapons. Millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Thor can still be knocked out, he has reluctance in fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, and is unable to tell friends or foes apart in his Warrior Madness | Thor has not fully mastered the Odinforce | Thor’s Fate Manipulation cannot rewrite the past and could only destroy the future Fate that bound the Nine Worlds to the cycle of Ragnarok. Notable Feats: *The shockwaves from one of Thor's strikes destroyed mountains and cities, while the blow created a tiny crack in the armor of a celestial (Striking Strength) *Thor hit Gorr so hard a nearby moon began to crumble (Striking Strength) *Broke out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star (Durability) *Fought Gorr inside of a star (Durability) *Fought for 40 days and 40 nights (Stamina) *Fought for many Days in Hell (Stamina) Versions: Base | Odin Force Thor Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Mjolnir:' The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". *'Megingjord:' A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. *'Jarnbjorn:' A battleax forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This ax was enchanted to pierce the armor of Celestials or armor created using Celestial technology. *'Uru Arm:' An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as a replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power, Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. *'Life-Force:' Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Dormammu, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. *'Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. *'Earth Control:' A child of the Elder Goddess Gaea, Thor gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms, landslides, avalanches, and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. *'Godblast:' This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. *'Flight:' Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer. *'Anti-force Blast: '''Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from mMolnir that can destroy entire worlds. This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. *'Geo Force: Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast. It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. *'''Thermo-Blast: An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. *'Super Breath:' Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. *'Warrior's Madness:' Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state, he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. 'Rune Magic' *'Mind Manipulation and Telepathy:' Odin could dominate the mind of total populations of entire planets, and project telepathic hallucinations into the minds of beings of Galactus’ level. Thor also used telepathy to converse with Beta Ray Bill, who he moved to another galaxy. *'Size Manipulation:' Odin could grow to gigantic size in his battle with Seth. *'Healing:' Can heal the wounds of others. *'Sealing:' With the Odinforce Odin was able to completely cut off the realm Heven from the world tree Yggdrasil, sealing it away, imprisoning its inhabitants for millennia. He also trapped the Galaxy-sized God Tempest within a nugget of pure uru that would later become Mjolnir. *'Telekinesis:' Odin could move populations of entire planets across the universe. Thor also used this to move Beta Ray Bill to another galaxy. *'Biological Manipulation:' Thor used this spell to remove Loki’s head from his body. While the head was alive, the body died the moment the head was removed. *'Soul Manipulation:' A spell that allows Thor to bottle living beings and to empty those bottles as well. He used this spell to one-shot Mangog effortlessly. Should also have Odin’s power to remove the soul from a living being and contain it within a goose egg. *'Immortality:' To achieve the magic of the Runes, Thor hung himself on a branch of Yggdrasil like his father did before him. Once he died and was approached by Hela, Thor summoned Odin soul who carried Thor away from Hela, and was reborn. Thor therefore effectively transcended the death of an Asgardian, bound to be claimed by the Goddess of Death Hela. *'Fate Destruction:' The power feared by Those Who Sit Above In Shadows. In this state, Thor holds the power to destroy the fate of a never-ending cycle that is Ragnarok. With this power he destroyed the Thread of Fate, a thread that holds the 9 Realms in an endless loop of destruction and reborn, destroying the value of a final battle of glory and honour. However, by Thor’s own words, even with this power he cannot rewrite the past. Combat Record: Has ties and wins over opponents such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Norse Mythology Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapons Master Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Time Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Illusionist Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2